in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
TGRRC: Jaidenbot Attack
Note: 'The comments made by the Gemstones are meant for entertainment, though they have rights for criticism. Also, sorry for the late start. ''In the Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner all the way under Gary Garnet's laboratory, the random story name generator has made its selection: '''JAIDENBOT ATTACK The camera focuses on the gemstones. * Gary Garnet: 'Everyone, say hi to the camera! * '''Diana Diamond: '''And welcome to the first episode of The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner! We're the Gemstones, and today we've got our next story ready for its review: Jaidenbot Arrack * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Can we just get to the plot already? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Just a few seconds, Seen. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''It's Sean! I thought we've been through this so many times. * '''Diana Diamond: '''My bad, sorry. Anyway, this story is requested by a user named "JeloElducal". * '''Toby Topaz: '''Jelo...wait, don't we have a friend named "Jelo"? * '''Diana Diamond: '''That's his nickname. His real name is Gerald Edmarkson. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Interesting... * '''Diana Diamond: '''As I was saying, this story is requested by JeloElducal. This reviewing gig has been pretty fun so far. * '''Red Ruby: '''Let's get reviewing already! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''We should probably start with the main plot! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Certainly. Jaiden is usually a busy gal, however this time, she'll be buried in a lot of work. She has to make videos, clean up the house, do chores, and many more! Since she can't handle all that, Jaiden decides to make a mechanical replica of herself called the Auto-Jaiden, in order to handle all the work, while she does whatever she likes, like animating, drawing art, and many more. But, when Jaiden's robotic creation goes haywire and wrecks havoc over Arizona, Jaiden and her friends must stop Auto-Jaiden before it goes on a robo-rampage! *'Gary Garnet: 'That's actually kind of true, considering how long it takes for Jaiden to animate an entire video now to YouTube. *'Emma Emerald: 'Making a robot to do all of her work only to become rogue? Reminds me of Spandroid. *'Gary Garnet: 'I thought we agreed never to speak about it again. *'Emma Emerald: 'Sorry. As I was saying, I kinda feel like we have many stories that involve creations going rogue. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Pretty classic, but I wonder if it is going to be interesting. *'Toby Topaz: 'Yeah, hope it's funny too! *'Diana Diamond: 'Alright then, let's get to the story! So I guess it starts with a typical day for our animator friend Jaiden Dittfach...I mean Jaiden Animations. Jaiden's a busy gal. A really busy gal. Her schedule makes it a bit hard for her to do most of the things she loves to do. She usually has less work to do, but one faithful day, Jaiden faces her worst nightmares. And it's not the destruction of Fridjitzu. That won't happen. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Okay, we get the point. Jaiden is really busy. Rubbing it in isn't that necessary. *'Gary Garnet: 'Maybe it is, for emphasis. It's 8:00AM in the morning. Jaiden's alarm clock buzzes, and Jaiden dismisses the alarm. Ari then repeats the buzzing, and Jaiden is confused. She dismissed it already, so what's going on? *Jaiden: Huh? Why is my alarm clock still buzzing? I thought I turned off the alarm– *notices Ari repeating the sounds* Oh, good morning Ari. Geez, Ari, don't do that. You're making me confused! Ari stops. *'Sean Sapphire: 'And we still don't know what Jaiden's worst nightmares are. *'Gary Garnet: 'I doubt a parrot will sound the same as an alarm clock, unless Ari is an alarm clock in disguise. *'Toby Topaz: 'Ari's an alarm clock? *'Gary Garnet: 'No, he or she is still a parrot. It's just a conspiracy theory I made up. *'Toby Topaz: 'Oh. What's a conspiracy theory? *'Gary Garnet: ''*facepalms* Let's move on. *'Diana Diamond: 'So next we see another one of Jaiden's typical day in Arizona. *'Toby Topaz: 'Oh wait, now I know why Jaiden named her parrot Ari! Is it because they're in ARI-zona? ''*laughs* *'Gary Garnet: '''Well, that was a terrible pun. Moving on. Jaiden looks at the calendar and her to-do list...and it's a motherlode of tasks! Comments! Chores! Events! Too much to handle! *Jaiden: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Jaiden's scream is heard all over Arizona and beyond! *Jaiden:*slams her head on her desk* Ughhh....What am I gonna do? *Idea!* Wait a minute, I got it! Jaiden goes to her basement, which is actually a memelab! *'Gary Garnet: 'You'll probably have to use a megaphone or something bigger to have everyone in an entire country and beyond. Also, for the record, I might be able to understand the exaggeration considering how much Jaiden screams in her videos. *'Emma Emerald: 'I don't think she screams that much. Maybe only sometimes. *'Toby Topaz: 'Also, what's a memelab? *'Gary Garnet: 'A laboratory about internet memes, I guess? I don't know either. *Jaiden: This is never gonna work! Ari, give me an idea. A spark! Anything! Ari gives Jaiden a mirror. *Jaiden: A mirror...? But that's useless, what am I going to do with a– Wait a minute, Ari! You're a genius! I'm gonna build a robot in my own image, that can do all the work for me! Then, I can finally rest and do whatever I want! Which is ironically what the robot's work is. *'Emma Emerald: 'That's a terrible idea. Remember what happened to Spandroid? *'Gary Garnet: 'What did I say about talking about Spandroid? Besides, this happened BEFORE I created Spandroid! Now can we please never talk about this again? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Also, that is literally the entire point of the story. To build a robot version of Jaiden which will soon go rogue. *'Emma Emerald: 'Sorry. *'Amelia Amethyst: '''I don't really get what Jaiden means when she says "Which is ironically what the robot's work is." Isn't the robot's work supposed to be doing all of Jaiden's work and not the opposite? (W.I.P.) Category:Reviews Category:The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner